


The Start of Something Beautiful

by gaskell20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Shirtless Fred, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaskell20/pseuds/gaskell20
Summary: Hermione shows up at Fred's flat in tears because Ron cheated on her and she wants his help to forget, just for a little while. It ends up going a bit farther than that and it changes both of them forever.





	The Start of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, though I've been reading them for a few years now. I don't have a beta and I only edited a little so please excuse any little mistakes I may have missed. :)

Droplets of rain glisten on the window pane in the early morning sun as I trace patterns up and down her arms, her neck, her cheeks, her breasts. I watch with fascination as my hand rises and falls with every slow, steady breath that passes those perfect lips. Not able to help myself any longer I bow my head to see if that beautiful mouth still tastes of the wine we drank last night when she came to me in tears because of what my idiot brother did to her. How he could ever hurt someone so incredible is beyond me, Ron never could be good enough for this goddess in his arms. His arms… How did he get so lucky that of all people in the whole world, she came to him?  
As my lips separated from hers with much difficulty, her eyes began to flutter open and her mouth opened wide in a yawn, her body writhing in my arms as she stretched herself awake. Chocolate eyes connect to blue and a sleepy smile graced her face.  
“Good morning, have you been awake long?” She inquired in the low, breathy voice of someone who just awoke from a restful sleep.  
“Not long, did you sleep well?”  
“I honestly can’t remember the last time I slept so well,” she replied, she looked at me as she slowly gained consciousness and I could see her start to become more awake and aware of what was around her. I could pinpoint the exact moment that she remembered why she was where she was, what had happened the night before.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was just getting out of the shower, about to hit the sack after a long day at the shop when I heard a knock at my door. More than a little annoyed at whoever decided that nine o’clock was a good time to come visit, I slipped on a pair of pajama pants, not even bothering with a shirt. I fiddle with the lock for a moment and behind the door, to my great surprise, is Hermione. Eyes red and puffy, like she’d been crying recently, she wouldn’t look me in the eye and looked very upset about something, like she could start crying again at any moment.  
“Hermione! Are you alright? Please, come in,” I was in shock, why on earth was she here, why wasn’t she with Ron, or Ginny, or her parents even. Why would she come to him?  
“Thank you Fred… I’m so sorry to bother you. I probably shouldn’t have even come. But… I didn’t know who else to go to. I can’t exactly go to my parents, and Ginny would probably just blow up and run off to hex the arse, and while I would appreciate the thought, it’s not what I need right now. I need… I need… I don’t know what I need…” She was getting more and more upset with every word and she just looked so lost. He wanted more than anything to pull her into his arms and hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, that he was there for her, that… that he loved her. But he couldn’t do that, she was Ron’s wife, and even though he believed with every bone in his body that the tosser didn’t deserve her, she was still a married woman. He took her elbow and guided her over to the couch before she collapsed to the floor from exhaustion and frayed nerves, careful to keep an appropriate distance between them.  
“Hey. Hey, it’ll be alright. What happened?” I asked, alarmed and curious at what could’ve happened to cause her this much grief and would supposedly send Ginny off the handle.  
Her eyes darted to her lap, to the wall, to her shoes, never meeting his eyes for more than a moment, reluctant to share what had happened.  
Finally, after a lot of hesitation on her part she began, “You see, I’m in the middle of a big case at work and had expected to be at the office late again tonight, but by eight we were all knackered and hadn’t made any progress so we decided it would be best if we all called it a night and picked it up again on Monday. I apperated home, hoping to surprise Ron,” she said his name with the same venom that the Harry and Ron used when they spoke of Malfoy and I started to get a idea of what she might’ve come home to find, “I had told him this morning that the case would probably keep me late at the office again and not to wait up, I thought he would be happy to have me home early… I guess I thought wrong. I apperated into our flat to find him with sitting on our couch with some bint I’d never seen before on her knees before him. They didn’t even notice I was there…”  
I was seeing red. How dare he do that to her, how dare he cheat on the woman he claimed was the love of his life, they’d been married for barely a year and already he’s cheating on her. My voice was thick with venom when I finally found the words to respond. “I’ll kill him.”  
“No! Don’t!” Her eyes grew wide and there was a hint of fear in her eyes at the anger in my voice. “Please Fred, he doesn’t even know I saw them, I’m not ready to deal with this yet. I just… I just need to forget for about it for a while.”  
“I understood why she came to me now, Ginny wouldn’t hesitate before going after the wanker, and this wasn’t the kind of thing you go to your parents about. She wanted to forget, she needed to forget. She wasn’t ready to deal with the reality that was her husband cheating on her. I sighed and let some of the anger bleed out of my form, not all of it, but some. I nodded, stood from my seat beside her and made my way to the kitchen for a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. If she wanted to forget, I’d help her forget.  
As I walked back into the living room, I paused in the doorway to look at her a moment. She was faced away from me, curled up on the edge of the couch. She looked so small, so broken, sitting there the way she was. My heart broke a little more, wishing that I could’ve prevented this somehow, could’ve saved her from this pain that she was in. But at the same time, a small part of me was happy that she trusted me enough to come to me for help.  
I pushed those thoughts out of my head and walked back into the room, taking my seat beside her again. I filled the glasses and she wasted no time in grabbing one and practically chugging the contents, so desperate she was to numb the pain, to forget what she had seen just minutes before. I took a small sip from my own glass before setting it on the table again, at least one of us should be sober tonight, and as I watched her shakily pouring another glass, I knew it wouldn’t be her.  
“I’m so sorry Hermione. Is there anything I can do?” I felt so helpless as I watched this incredible woman so broken beside me.  
She looked at me, already a bit tipsy, and shook her head, “Just sit with me, please. I don’t want to be alone.” I nodded my head and took another sip from my glass. That was how the next hour passed, we sat in silence as I sipped at my own glass and she continued to refill her own. The bottle was soon empty and the lost look in her eyes had been dulled by the effects of alcohol and she finally relaxed.  
“I hate him,” she stated abruptly, “I really truly hate him.”  
I didn’t know what to say to that, I hated him for what he did to her too, but coming from the girl who loved everyone, who always saw the best in everyone. It was a shock to say the least, but it was understandable, the bastard.  
After her statement, she got this look in her eye, something I couldn’t quite name. “You wouldn’t ever cheat on me, would you? You’re not like Ron, always jealous or upset about nothing. Why didn’t I marry you?” My breath caught in my throat. I had to remind myself that she was drunk, she didn’t know what she was saying. But it awakened a flicker of hope in my gut, a flicker that I thought was lost years ago. Could this brilliant, beautiful woman possibly have feelings for me?  
“I would never cheat on you Hermione.” And I meant it with every bone in my body, if I ever had the chance to call this amazing woman mine, my life would be complete. I would do everything in my power to make her happy, no woman could possibly compete with her.  
That look in her eye grew. I had a feeling of what it could be, but no. It couldn’t be. It was at that moment that I dismissed the very notion of her feeling that way that she placed her hand on mine and bridged the gap between us that had slowly shrunk in the last hour. I couldn’t believe it when her lips brushed mine, clumsy and wet with drops of wine. I wasted no time in returning her insistent lips, pressing against mine hungrily. I was in heaven as slender fingers brushed against my cheek, my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me, her breasts pushing against my chest through her white button up shirt. She ran her tongue lightly against the seam of my mouth, begging entrance. I opened my mouth and her tongue brushed lightly against mine, sending waves of electricity throughout my body where they seemed to gather in my groin. In the midst of this hungry, passionate, clumsy kiss, she had shifted and was now straddling my lap, rubbing her body against mine.  
It wasn’t until I felt her fingers toying with the waistband of my pajama pants that I forced myself to pull away, panting. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, lips red and swollen from our kisses, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, she looked thoroughly kissed, incredible beautiful and very confused as to why I had stopped.  
“Hermione this isn’t right, you’re drunk, not thinking clearly, we have to stop.” I forced the words out, knowing it was the right thing to do even though every cell in my body was screaming at me to kiss her again. To kiss her and so much more.  
The confusion on her face became replaced by a look that he knew meant she was thinking. She was still sober enough to know that he was right, that this was a bad idea. That she wasn’t thinking clearly. But at this point, she honestly didn’t care. The man who she thought was the love of her life, the man that she married, had cheated on her, in their own home. She was heartbroken and angry and confused and drunk and more than anything else, she knew that she wanted to keep kissing Fred Weasley. She wanted to kiss him and so much more and she could tell he wanted to as well if the look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants were anything to go by. But she knew that he was a gentleman and that he felt as though he was taking advantage of her in her emotional, alcohol induced state. So she made a decision.  
I was confused when she climbed off of my lap and walked over to where she had left her bag. She fished her wand out of her purse, a determined look in her eye. She closed her eyes and waved her wand over her torso, wordlessly casting a spell over herself. When she opened her eyes and looked at me I was shocked. Her eyes no longer held the slightly glassy look of someone who had too much to drink, all that was left in her eyes was a dark, hungry look, directed at me, and it took my breath away. She placed her wand on the table and walked back over to me, gracefully placed herself back on my lap, ran her hands over my chest and, in a voice so seductive and flirtatious that I could hardly believe it was her, said, “Will you kiss me now?”  
I wasted no time in pulling her towards me again and pressing my mouth to hers in a kiss that once again sent shockwaves of electricity through my body and right to my cock, impossibly growing even harder than I already was. The woman that I have loved in silence since I was a teenager was on my lap, sober, kissing me. How could this possibly be happening? I broke our kiss long enough to reposition my mouth against her neck, trailing openmouthed kisses down her neck, paying special attention to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. The moment my mouth connected to that spot her uneven breaths turned into moans or arousal and purrs of satisfaction. She removed her hands from where she had placed them in my hair and on the back of my neck and began to undo the buttons on her shirt, I helped her push the offending fabric off of her arms and began to move my attentions from the juncture of her neck to her beautiful, full chest. I reached behind her to undo her lacy black bra with one hand and the moment it came undone I attached my mouth to one large breast and my hand to the other, the perfect size for my large hand. She threw her head back in pleasure and let out a breathy moan as I kissed and sucked and nipped and pinched and caressed her breasts. I could feel her core against my engorged member becoming wetter and wetter and she ground against me, her skirt hiked up. I stood up and connected my mouth to hers once more, her legs wrapped around me as I carried her into my bedroom, almost tripping in my haste.  
I laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing my way up her body. I helped her out of her skirt as she pushed my pajama pants down my legs. She moaned at the feel of my cock against her core, her soaked panties the only barrier separating us now. Those quickly followed the rest of our clothing and I only took a moment to search her eyes for one last confirmation that this was okay. The look in her eyes left no question as to her feelings about our impending intimacy, the raw lust and want I saw in her gaze gave me the encouragement to align myself with her heat and push into her. It was heaven the way she hugged me, I had to still myself and take a deep breath before moving for fear that I would cum right then and there. I gathered myself together and lowered my lips to hers once more as I began to pull slowly out of her only to thrust back in completely, causing her to squeal in surprise and beg me for more. I tried to keep an even pace as I made love to my beautiful Hermione but with the way she was reacting to my actions I quickly lost my rhythm, thrusting myself into her faster and harder. Feeling every inch of her as I moved inside of her. My hands running over every inch of her that I could, as if I was trying to memorize her as I quickly neared my completion. I could tell she was getting close too, her grip in my hair tightened as she lowered her other hand to pay attention to that most sensitive nub. Our breathing became uneven as our actions grew more frenzied. She reached ecstasy first, moaning my name. She writhed under me, her core fluttering around my member. She was breathtaking and the incredible feeling that I did this allowed the building in my stomach to release, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body as I poured myself into her.  
As we came down from our respective orgasms our eyes connected and I was shocked to see such a look of adoration in her eyes as she looked up at me. With my quickly softening member still inside of her, I leaned down to place yet another kiss on her perfect lips. Still amazed that this actually happened, I watched in awe and she wandlessly and wordlessly cast a cleaning charm over us and a contraceptive charm over herself. I was beginning to feel the after effects of our actions as my eyes began to droop, I moved next to her and pulled her to me under the covers as both of our eyes began to close. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I witnessed her running through the events of the previous night, I began to worry she would realize what a mistake it was for her to be with him the way she had. For them to have done the things that they did. But to my surprise and elation, she didn’t look regretful at all.  
“Thank you.” She whispered as she looked at me with a smile on her face. “Thank you for making me realize what a fool I have been. I never should’ve been with Ron. I saw the way you looked at me when you thought no one was looking all these years, I never said anything because I knew you would never act on it. But last night, when we were kissing, I realized that I was with the wrong Weasley this entire time. Ron and I were never right for each other, we were always fighting, even before we got together, he was everything I wasn’t and it was a mistake to stay with him for as long as I did. I guess last night was the last straw that made me realize that.”  
I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, did she just admit that she cared about me too? That she wanted to be with me? The only thing I could think to do was to pull her to me and kiss her with everything I had. I poured every ounce of love I had for her into that one brief, passionate kiss, hoping that it would be enough to convey my feelings to her.  
When we broke apart, panting, I felt like the luckiest man on Earth. I knew it was wishful thinking to believe that she loved me. Hell, she thought she was happily married just last night for merlin’s sake!  
But I knew that I loved her, and I knew that she at least cared about me and was willing to try to be with me, and I had a feeling that this was the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
